


To Feel Again

by pirate_cat



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Rape Aftermath, there's no actual rape in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 08:22:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9985094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirate_cat/pseuds/pirate_cat
Summary: someone on tumblr prompted me with: "could you write a hurt/comfort fic between Marvin and Whizzer about Marvin comforting Whizzer after learning he was raped?" There's no rape in it, only a mention of it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Nobody Like You by Little Mix. I also do not condone rape at all.

Maybe Marvin did only just meet Whizzer and they hadn’t known each other that long, but he genuinely cared about Whizzer. The two men pretty much started hooking up as soon as they met, but they weren’t dating (according to Whizzer). They weren’t exclusive to each other, although Marvin hadn’t found anyone else to be with. He almost wondered if Whizzer actually slept with anyone else, because he was so quick to jump Marvin’s bones whenever they saw each other.

Except one time.

Whizzer called Marvin and asked if Trina was home and if he could come over. Thankfully Trina and Jason were out shopping and then had to go to the library, Jason having some project that he waited until last minute to start. Whizzer sounded a little distraught over the phone, but sometimes that’s just how he sounded when he was horny. Whizzer hung up the phone without saying goodbye. _He must be really desperate to get over here_ , Marvin thought to himself with a small chuckle.

It was only a couple minutes later when there was a knock on the door, and Marvin was _r e a d y_. He even did his hair to look a little nice even though Whizzer would just tug on it, but then...Whizzer didn’t look in the mood.

Whizzer’s hair was very disheveled, his cheeks were all red and blotchy to match his eyes as if he’d just been crying, his shirt looked like it was missing a couple buttons, and there was a recent cut on his lip, blood from it drying on his chin. The longer Marvin looked the more he could see was wrong.

Marvin has really only been staring for a couple seconds, but to Whizzer it felt like an eternity. “Can I please come in?” Whizzer asked, his voice quiet and shaky.

Marvin shook his head and opened the door, allowing Whizzer to enter. As he walked inside, Marvin noticed the other man had a limp. “Whiz, what happened?” Marvin asked softly, reaching out to grab Whizzer’s arm to help steady him a little.

“I--I didn’t know where else to go, or _who_ else to go to, Marv,” Whizzer started, tears already starting to fall again. This was so odd for Marvin; Whizzer barely showed emotion. The two made it to the bedroom and Marvin helped Whizzer, who winced, sit down carefully. Marvin opened his mouth to speak before Whizzer spoke again. “Something bad happened,” was all he said, slowly moving his eyes to look up at Marvin who was still standing.

Marvin held back a sarcastic comment about obviously, because this really was not the time for sarcasm. Marvin sighed softly and sat down next to Whizzer. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Whizzer seemed hesitant, like he didn’t want to, but he _needed_ to. He kept opening his mouth to speak, but no words came out. Marvin could make his own assumptions about what happened, of course, but he never really expected exactly what came out of Whizzer’s mouth. “I was beat up,” Whizzer started, just staring at his feet as if were embarrassed. Marvin didn’t urge him, just reaching up his hand to rub Whizzer’s back softly, wanting to comfort him. Whizzer’s eyes flickered over to look at Marvin before quickly looking back at his feet. Whizzer heaved a big sigh before speaking again. “And I was raped,” he mumbled.

Marvin’s eyes widened as he let out a small gasp. “What?” he asked softly, though he’d heard perfectly fine. He just couldn’t believe his ears. 

“Marvin, I’m not saying it again,” Whizzer huffed.  
“I know, I know, I just,” Marvin stopped. Because, what was he supposed to do? Clearly Whizzer needed comfort. “You walked here after that? You should have stayed where you were, I’d have come to get you.”

Whizzer licked at his lips and lifted his shoulders in the smallest of shrugs. “I had to find a phone to find you, I wasn’t just going to sit on my ass,” he murmured.

Marvin sighed and nodded, bringing his hands up to run through Whizzer’s hair, leaning in to kiss his temple. “I know, but jeez, Whiz. You must have gotten some looks.”

Whizzer rolled his eyes and glared at Marvin. “The looks I was getting weren’t my top priority,” he mumbled. “I don’t know why anyone would--he was, _is_ an asshole. Marv, I’m scared and everything hurts, and,”

Marvin shushed Whizzer quietly so he wouldn’t make himself cry harder, because he really seemed on that track, and helped Whizzer lie down on the bed. “I’ll go make some hot chocolate, does that sound good?” Marvin stood off the bed and turned back to look at Whizzer, who just gave him a blank stare, eyes still filled with hurt. Marvin licked at his lips and smiled a little. “How about I even draw you a bath? I’m sure warm water could do you good.”

Whizzer nodded and wiped at his eyes a little, whispering a very quiet thank you. Marvin smiled and walked back over to kiss him on the cheek and murmured he’d be right back before heading to the bathroom. He started the tub and waited until the water was warm to plug it and even added some bubbles, and then headed to the kitchen to make the hot chocolate.

Marvin then came back to Whizzer who was crying again. He supposed he shouldn’t have left him alone, but he couldn’t drag him around. “Hey, hey, I’m here for you, Whizzer. Don’t ever think I’m not.” That seemed to make Whizzer cry harder, and he wiped at his eyes. Marvin helped Whizzer out of the bed and undressed him before carefully helping him into the bath. Once he was settled, Marvin handed his friend the mug of hot chocolate, which even had marshmallows in it.

Marvin talked to Whizzer in as soothing a voice as he could and even helped wash himself, very very tenderly. Whizzer seemed to be happier by the time the bath was done and hot chocolate gone. The two men were just cuddling in Marvin’s bed, and he seemed to be falling asleep. Whizzer’s head was rested on Marvin’s chest and his eyes were closed. Marvin heard a small mumbled that sounded like a quiet thank you, and Marvin just smiled to himself. He wished he could always take care of Whizzer, though he wished nothing bad like this would ever happen again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this, guys! Kudos and comments are much appreciated, I love to know what y'all think! Find me on tumblr as donutwhizzer, I'm open to prompts, or if you just want to say hey! :)


End file.
